Speculative FF Advice for the Gremlin
by LouC
Summary: SPOILER ALERT. My hoped vision for a spoiler released for Moonlighting. Don't read on if you don't want to. Won't say any more here...


**A/N just a small one shot about a possible scene between jimmy and palmer in the episode 'moonlighting'. Cutesy. Tiva of course…**

**BTW, GO JIMMY!**

**I don't own NCIS**

* * *

The bullpen was quiet, except for the hum of monitors and the clicking of keyboards. The team was, for once, each focused on their desk work. Another sound added itself to the mix. A low grumble, indiscernible to all but one of them.

"Lunch." Tony announced. "I'm going. McDiet, ham no mayo extra tomato?"

McGee did not look up but responded with a nod of his head. Tony scribbled on a post-it.

"Probette." Tony turned his attention to Ziva. She did stop typing and looked at him over the top of her monitor.

Tony started slowly, "Uh, chicken, salad and sweet chili for you." He wrote his prediction, which he had tried to make seem hard to make when he really knew that it was her favourite sandwich.

He picked up his backpack and began walking to the elevator. As he passed Ziva's desk, her hand shot out and grabbed the hand holding the post-it pad.

"Don't forget the..." she started but was silenced by the index finger of his other hand. He wrestled the post-it free and showed her.

"_Z ch, sa, sweet chili, no cucumber"_

If she was surprised, she did not show it. She released her grip on Tony's wrist.  "very well, you may go then." she tried to keep her voice even. Sometimes, the serious Tony managed to sneak through the childish front and she hated the little chips it was making in her wall.

Tony waited at the elevator. Someone was coming up so he stepped to the side so they could get out. He worried that it would be Gibbs with a case and his stomach would have to continue its protests through the afternoon.

It was not Gibbs, but Palmer who stepped form the elevator. He looked slightly twitchy, and Tony wondered what unusual punishment Ducky was inflicting on the poor boy this time.

"Hey there, Palmer. Ducky isn't up here I don't think" Tony greeted the autopsy gremlin. He still could not believe that the bundle of nerves standing in front of him had such a super-hot girlfriend.

"Uh, actually, Tony." Jimmy stammered. "I am not looking for Dr Mallard, I am looking for you."

""Oh, well. You found me. And I am curious. Speak." Tony quickly thought through the last case and could not remember having touched Ducky's body (the dead one) without permission...

"I, ah, I... This is a little embarassing Tony but I really did not know who else to ask. Dr Mallard is single, Gibbs has been divorced a lot, and I would never ask him anyway because he would probably kill me but I...."

"Out with it Palmer!" Tony could not stand the suspense.

"I need some advice" Jimmy blurted. "About my girlfriend."

"Ooh. Well, you've come to the right man. First, you've got to remember that what they like is when you..." He was interrupted.

"Not that kind of advice Tony. That is fine for us. We have been going out for a few months now. I really like her Tony. We spend all our time together. She is perfect."

"Yeah, Palmer, you have a real problem there" Tony said sarcastically, beginning to lose sympathy for the autopsy gremlin.

"It's just that, I have never dated a woman this long before. And wanted it to continue. I do not want this to end. I do not want to mess this up." he confessed.

"I see." Tony did see. He understood completely. Perhaps a little TOO completely. Frustrated with himself, he sighed.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

Jimmy looked at the floor and answered, almost a whisper. "Yeah, I do. And I am pretty sure she loves me too." he looked up at Tony, expecting to see his goofy face looking unsympathetically at him.

Instead, Tony's face looking back towards the bull pen. It did have a goofy look though.

"Then you've got to tell her" he answered, still looking towards his desk. "If you don't tell her it can't go forwards, only stay still and backwards." He turned back to Jimmy.  "What you got now is ok. Sounds like you're having fun. But if you want more, and you really mean it you've gotta say the words. Grow a pair. Throw it out there and trust that the time is right, that she is the right girl and that she will catch it."


End file.
